24th
by Urasa Yuzuki
Summary: Karna bagi Chanyeol, angka 24 selalu menjadi yang teristimewa dan tak akan pernah terlupakan. "annyeong haseyo park chanyeol imnida , umurku lima tahun, salam kenal semua!" "hei, apakah kau benar dumbo?" ChanBaek


Baekhyun menekuk kakinya , meringkuh badanya berusaha memeluk dirinya sendiri. Mengigit sudut bibir tipisnya, menahan tangis dalam keheningan sore. Aliran lagu bergenre ballad rupanya tak cukup lebih untuk menghilangkan fikiran kalbu di otaknya. Matanya terpejam berusaha larut dalam isak tangis kemudian tertidur, tapi sepertinya otaknya tidak sejalan sesuai keinginan pemuda byun, otaknya membawa serta dirinya kepada ulasan ulasan tak penting bagai kaset rusak yang terus berputar di kepalanya.

Baekhyun menyerah- ia kalah dengan tubuhnya sendiri. Ia membiarkan kenangan-kenangan itu kembali memenuhi ruang kosong dalam tubuhnya. Membiarkan rasa sakit kembali menjalar seiring matanya terpejam.

* * *

 _ **1999 desember 24**_

" _annyeong haseyo park chanyeol imnida , umurku lima tahun, salam kenal semua! " seru anak tertinggi dalam kelas dengan suara yang lantang sontak membuat anak anak dikelas terdiam memandang chanyeol. matanya yang bulat memandang seisi kelas dengan antusias, tak sabar untuk memulai hari menyenangkan di sekolah barunya._

 _Anak lelaki berpita merah dirambut nya –hasil tangan usil soojung dan sulli- mengangkat tangan tinggi tinggi_

" _ya kim jongdae?"_

" _apakah dia dumbo?" tanya jongdae dengan muka polos nya sembari menunjuk park chanyeol yang masih setia berdiri di depan kelas_

" _buahahahahahaha" sontak satu kelas pecah tertawa oleh pertanyaan –sok- polos si muka kotak . lihatlah anak bername tag byun baekhyun, ia tertawa dengan keras nya sembari memukuli pundak anak malang disamping nya –kim jongin_

 _Sementara park chanyeol hanya menunduk malu, muka dan kuping nya memerah bagai tomat siap panen. Ia hanya berjalan menunduk menuju bangku yang sudah disiapkan._

 _Byun baekhyun memandang polos chanyeol yang kini duduk disamping nya, begitu juga disebelah kiri nya , anak berkulit gelap yang sedang memandang chanyeol tetapi naas karna tertutup oleh rambut coklat milik baekhyun._

" _hei, apakah kau benar dumbo?" tanya baekhyun sambil menarik kuping chanyeol_

 _Dan terdengar suara tangis miris seorang anak yang dibully oleh kepolosan teman-teman sekelasnya._

* * *

 _Chanyeol tersenyum melihat teman teman sekelasnya bermain butiran es dingin yang biasa dipanggill salju, sesekali mata nya berbinar jika ia melihat hal menarik. Sungguh ia ingin ikut bermain dengan teman teman nya tapi sayang pesan iming iming dari ibunya sebelum berangkat sekolah tadi pagi membuat ia mengurungkan niat tersebut._

" _hey"_

" _baekkie?" chanyeol menggeser pantatnya sebagian, membiarkan baekhyun duduk disebelah nya. Kaki nya berayun kecil sambil memandangin baekhyun dari sudut ekor mata nya_

" _kau tidak ikut main dengan mereka?" tanya chanyeol_

" _tidak, aku tidak suka dingin. Lebih baik disini, hangat lebih menyenangkan" jawab baekhyun tidak begitu jelas karna sebagian mulut nya tertutup oleh syal berwarna baby blue._

 _Chanyeol hanya mengangguk, mengayunkan kaki panjangnya ke depan dan belakang , ekor matanya memperhatikan baekhyun, bocah kecil itu mendekat kearah baekhyun lalu melingkarkan kedua tangan nya di tubuh baekhyun._

" _kata eomma memberi pelukan bisa menghangatkan tubuh"_

* * *

 _ **2007 juni 24**_

" _baekkie-ya apa kau yakin kita bitha menang?" tanya anak dengan kulit albino ragu ._

" _tentu saja , akan kubuat si muka kotak dan si tiang itu akan berlutut di hadapan kita" ujar baekhyun percaya diri sambil memantapkan pegangan nya pada stang sepeda kesayanganya_

" _baiklah kita haruth menang kali ini!" mata anak itu melengkung membuat smile di mata sipitnya membuat sang lawan bicara ikut tersenyum_

" _hoi oh sehun kau berbicara saja belum benar sudah ingin mengalahkan kami? Jangan bermimpi"_

 _baekhyun dan sehun memutarkan kepala, menengok biang kerok yang mencari gara gara dengan mereka. Ah sudah diduga mereka adalah chanyeol dan jongdae, duo rival baekhyun dan sehun._

" _jangan dengarkan jongdae sehun-ah lihat saja ia muka kotak yang ditaburi wijen" ujar baekhyun . membuat ketiga anak –minus jongdae- tertawa terpikal pikal_

" _chanyeol! Kau menghianati ku ugh" ucap jongdae dengan gaya yang sungguh berlebih, seperti nya jongdae terlalu banyak meniru drama jaman sekarang._ _Sementara chanyeol hanya menepuk nepuk punggung jongdae yang saat ini sudah memajukan bibirnya lima cm_

" _ah thudah lah ayo kita mulai pertandingan kita , tidak uthah banyak omong seperti anak kecil saja " potong sehun yang jengah melihat kelakuan teman temannya. rasanya ia seperti lelaki berumur kepala tiga jika berada diantara tiga teman idiotnya._

" _baiklah , aku hitung sampai tiga kita mulai " ujar baekhyun yang disetujui serempak oleh ketiga anak berumur tigabelas tahunan itu._

 _dengan formasi -byun baekhyun – oh sehun – kim jongdae – park chanyeol – keempat anak itu siap bertanding adu cepat dengan sepeda masing masing. Memang musing panas seperti ini sangat cocok jika bermain diluar rumah bersama teman seperti yang dilakukan keempat bocah pemeran utama ini._

" _1.."._

 _._

 _._

" _2.."_

 _Mereka mulai mengambil ancang ancang dan memfokuskan pandangan mereka ke depan, ck laga nya seperti mengikuti pertandingan kelas dunia_

 _._

" _3!"_

 _._

 _Keempat bocah tersebuh langsung menancapkan pedal sepeda masing masing, mengayuh dengan kecepatan penuh agar bisa menjadi pemenang. angin yang berhembus diwajah mereka seakan menjadi penyemangat, tak ada hawa persaingan yang ada hanya tawa jongdae karna berhasil merebut posisi pertama dari sehun._

 _posisi jongdae sang pemimpin, sehun diposisi kedua , chanyeol dan baekhyun masih berusaha merebut posisi ketiga dengan saling balap. Dengan kaki yang panjang dan sepeda yang tidak sesuai dengan kakinya tentu saja menyusahkan chanyeol mengayuh sepedanya lebih cepat, chanyeol mendengus karna hal itu._

 _Beralih ke baekhyun, muka anak itu pucat dan keringat yang hampir membasahi seluruh bagian wajah nya. Tapi bukan byun baekhyun namanya jika ia menyerah begitu saja apalagi ia sudah berjanji kepada sehun untuk memenangkan pertandingan ini. Tekad yang kuat menjadi alasan baekhyun berada di posisi ketiga mengalahkan chanyeol._

" _yakk!" geram chanyeol_

 _Namun sepertinya ada yang salah dengan baekhyun, pandangannya mulai memudar dan kepalanya mulai terasa sangat sakit. Kakinya gemetar saat mengayuh sepeda . ia tetap menjaga fokus mata nya kedepan tapi sialnya keseimbangannya tidak stabil dan saat itu juga baekhyun limbung_

 _Brukkk!_

" _byun baekhyun!" teriak chanyeol saat melihat baekhyun tersungkur di jalanan aspal. Chanyeol menjatuhkan sepedanya begitu saja, persetan dengan sepeda otaknya kini hanya terfokuskan oleh baekhyun yang sedang berusaha mengangkat sepeda dari atas tubuh nya._

" _kau tidak apa-apa?" chanyeol membantu mengangkat sepeda dari tubuh baekhyun. Baekhyun masih menunduk sambil memegang kepala nya erat , memejamkan matanya barang kali bisa mengurangi rasa sakit di kepala nya_

" _baekhyun-ah?"_

 _Chanyeol memegang pundak baekhyun, terkejut sesaat melihat wajah baekhyun yang pucat pasi. Ia mengambil langkah cepat, meng-explorasi setempat yang ternyata tidak ada satupun orang lewat, jongdae dan sehun pun sudah jauh disana, sesaat ia mengutuk jongdae yang memilih tempat sepi seperti ini untuk bertanding._

" _s-sakit " baekhyun menggerang tertahan, chanyeol segera mengangkat baekhyun ke punggungnya, ia tak punya pilihan lain selain berlari secepat mungkin membawa baekhyun pulang, tak ia pedulikan 2 sepeda mahal yang tergeletak dijalan toh orang tua keduanya kaya pasti akan dibelikaan berapapun sepeda baru yang mereka inginkan._

" _bertahan lah " baekhyun mengangguk samar, menjaga kesadaran nya tetap penuh. Tangannya memeluk leher chanyeol erat hingga kesadaraannya hilang , kalah oleh rasa sakit yang menyerang kepalanya..._

* * *

 _Chanyeol menyesal telah membuat pertandingan konyol yang membuat baekhyun tidak masuk sekolah selama 2 hari. Sesungguhnya ia tidak bermaksud untuk membuat pertandingan itu, apalagi bertanding dengan baekhyun, namun melihat baekhyun dan sehun yang selalu bersama tiap disekolah membuat chanyeol panas, merasa dihianati oleh baekhyun yang notabenya sahabat semenjak taman kanak kanak dulu, sementara sehun baru dikenalnya beberapa bulan yang lalu. sungguh alasan yang sangat kekanak kanakan_

 _Dan saat itu juga chanyeol berjanji kepada diri nya sendiri akan melindungi baekhyun.._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Sudah berbulan bulan sejak insiden jatuhnya baekhyun tapi ternyata anak itu masih sering mengeluh karna kepalanya sering sakit dan chanyeol bingung akan hal itu. Apa jatuh dari sepeda membuat dampak sebesar itu? Ia terlampau sering terjatuh dari sepeda nya, tapi sampai saat ini ia baik baik saja. Oh mungkin hanya tulang kakinya yang sedikit tergeser dan itupun sudah ditangani secara sangat baik oleh dokter lee, dokter pribadi keluarga park_

 _Sekarang banyak perubahan pada baekhyun, bukan berubah pada sifat nya. Baekhyun masih tetap jail dan banyak omong. Tapi terlihat jelas orang disekitar baekhyun terlihat aneh menurut chanyeol. Seperti seminggu yang lalu, chanyeol melihat ibu nya baekhyun datang kerumah mereka dengan terisak pelan lalu ia melihat ibu nya juga terlihat kaget kemudian memeluk ibu baekhyun. Otak anak berumur 13 tahun berusaha berfikir keras untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi_

 _ **2014 may 24**_

 _chanyeol memandang baekhyun yang sedang serius mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah nya, tak ia hiraukan buku pr nya yang masih putih bersih berbanding terbalik dengan punya baekhyun yang hampir menyeselesaikan perkerjaannya. Mata ernoldnya meneliti tubuh baekhyun, tidak ada yang berubah masih tetap pendek hanya saja muka baekhyun sekarang lebih pucat. Berbeda dengan baekhyun, tubuh chanyeol berkembang cepat diusia nya yang ke-16 , bahkan tinggi nya hampir menyamai ayah nya, sungguh kelebihan hormon._

" _hey dobi"_

 _._

" _hm?"_

" _kerjakan tugas mu bodoh! Sebentar lagi akan ada ujian kenaikan kelas!" teriak baekhyun nyaring sambil melempar bantal yang ada disamping nya ke arah muka chanyeol_

" _bersih kan liur mu yang menetes hanya karna memandangi tubuh ku park" chanyeol mendengus pelan mengusap ujung bibir nya dengan ibu jari. Bukan nya mengikuti perintah baekhyun, chanyeol malah menidurkan diri nya di karpet merah, ah bersantai di kamar baekhyun memang sangat menyenangkan. Baekhyun pun ikut merebahkan diri disamping chanyeol, keduanya membiarkan suasana hening tercipta, hanya ada suara jam berdetik menghitung setiap waktu yang mereka habiskan berdua._

" _kau kenal jiyeon?" tanya chanyeol memecah keheningan_

" _tentu saja, satu sekolah mengenalnya"_

" _dia cantik...dan juga baik"_

" _kau menyukai nya?" tanya baekhyun sambil memandang chanyeol ._

 _chanyeol hanya tersenyum membayangkan sosok jiyeon dibenaknya, hati nya berbunga bunga sampai tidak menyadari ada satu hati yang sedang hancur, tepat disamping nya.._

* * *

 _jam sudah menunjukan pukul tujuh lewat, baekhyun masih menunggu chanyeol dimobil nya. dalam diam ia mengutuk chanyeol jika sampai mereka terlambat kesekolah, sudah rutinitas mereka jika berangkat sekolah bersama. Kadang chanyeol akan menjemput baekhyun dengan mobil nya atau juga baekhyun yang menjemput chanyeol dengan sopir keluarga byun, walau tak jarang mereka menggunakan bis umum._

 _Baekhyun tersenyum sesaat menangkap bayangan chanyeol dengan motor sport jaguar nya, baekhyun membuka jendela mobil nya dan melambaikan tangan ke arah chanyeol. Baekhyun memandang chanyeol bingung, pagi ini ia sangat berbeda dengan blazer terpasang rapih dan juga style rambut nya yang juga tertata bahkan aroma parfum nya pun berbeda, baekhyun sungguh sungguh hapal style chanyeol yang terkesan acak acakan jika disekolah_

" _maaf baek-ah hari ini kita tidak bisa pergi bersama, aku sudah janji akan menjemput jiyeon hari ini, oh tidak sudah terlambat! sampai bertemu disekolah babybaek!"_

" _t-tapi.."_

 _Chanyeol bergegas membawa motor besar nya pergi, baekhyun hanya memandang chanyeol bahkan ia belum mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Ia tersenyum kecut_

" _kita berangkat ajusshi"_

* * *

" _baekkie-yaa"_

 _._

" _babybaek~ babybyun babybacon tolonglah aku sekali ini saja"_

 _Chanyeol memandang baekhyun melas, meraih satu tangan baekhyun untuk digenggam nya, mamasang raut wajah sesedih mungkin. Baekhyun melirik chanyeol jengah, menarik tangan nya paksa dari genggaman chanyeol, sudah cukup ia lelah hari ini._

 _Grepp_

 _Chanyeol melingkarkan tangan nya di tubuh baekhyun, merengkuh dengan erat seakan baekhyun akan pergi darinya. Kepala nya menggesek gesek dibahu baekhyun, baekhyun yang menerima perlakuan seperti itu hanya mendengus kasar, chanyeol memang gila melakukan hal itu disekolah. Lelaki yang direngkuh memandang sekumpulan perempuan termasuk jiyeon sedang menatap nya sinis di luar ruangan kelas_

" _pergilah. Bawa perempuan-perempuan mu itu pergi dari sini jika tidak mereka bisa melubangi tubuhku dengan tatapan mereka saat ini juga" sindir baekhyun yang tak pelak membuat chanyeol tersenyum lebar_

" _jadi..kau akan menolong ku mengerjakan semua tugas hukuman ini?" tanya chanyeol dengan mata berharap, baekhyun hanya menatap jengah sambil melihat soal hukuman milik chanyeol._

 _Chanyeol yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum kemudian segera pergi dengan teman teman baru nya, sial memang karna semalaman ia menghabiskan waktu video call dengan jiyeon, ia sampai lupa mengerjakan tugas dan jadilah ia sasaran empuk amukan guru killer disekolah nya._

 _Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangan nya ke chanyeol, lelaki itu tersenyum lebar dengan satu tangan merangkul pundak jiyeon membawa nya ke kantin sekolah. Lagi lagi ia hanya tersenyum pahit memandang secarik kertas , chanyeol bahkan tidak mengucapkan terima kasih kepadanya._

* * *

 _ **2014 june 14**_

 _Hujan turun semakin deras mengguyur sejumlah daerah di seoul, tempat sekolah baekhyun pun tak luput dari deras nya hujan, baekhyun merutuk sopir baru dirumah nya yang telat menjemputnya dikala hujan lebat seperti ini. Badannya mulai terasa mengigil, sial ia sangat kedinginan sekarang. Baekhyun hanya memandang ribuan tetes hujan sampai manik matanya mendapati chanyeol, harapan nya kini hanya chanyeol , lekas ia berlari menghampiri nya_

" _ughh" baekhyun memegang kepala nya yang mendadak sakit, kaki nya pun kehilangan kontrol dari otak nya. Ia bertumpu kepada tembok disamping nya, menetralisi nafas nya membuat sel otak nya kembali teratur. Tangan nya mulai gemetar karna tak mampu menahan berat tubuh nya. Ia memandang lega chanyeol yang menghampiri nya, namun bibir nya mendadak kelu saat ia melihat dibelakang chanyeol ada sesosok wanita cantik, jung jiyeon_

" _baekhyun kau tidak pulang?" tanya chanyeol sesampai nya dihadapan baekhyun._

 _Sesaat rasa sakit dikepalanya hilang tergantikan rasa sakit di dada kiri nya melihat tangan besar chanyeol menggegam tangan jiyeon, ia memandang jaket berwarna baby blue yang terpasang di bahu jiyeon, jaket itu adalah milik chanyeol, biasanya jaket itu selalu terpasang di bahu baekhyun ketika ia mulai merasa kedinginan disaat bersama chanyeol._

 _Jiyeon menarik tangan chanyeol mengisyaratkan untuk pergi yang dibalas senyuman manis dari chanyeol._

" _kalau begitu aku pergi dulu baek-ah. Kau juga harus pulang , sudah mulai gel-"_

" _bisakah kau antarkan aku pulang dobi?bisakah kau tinggalkan dulu perempuan itu? "_

 _Habis sudah kesebaran baekhyun ,Ia menahan mati matian rasa sakit dikepala nya, tidak ingin terlihat lemah. Chanyeol membalikan badan nya, menatap baekhyun dalam seakan membuat lubang disana._

" _apa maksud mu perempuan itu? Dia mempunyai nama byun baekhyun, Kau sudah besar bukan? Apa kau tidak bisa pulang dengan kedua kaki mu sendiri?"_

 _Chanyeol pergi dengan menggengam erat tangan jiyeon._

 _Baekhyun hanya terdiam. Ia kembali memandang chanyeol yang sudah beberapa langkah menjauh dari nya, di mata nya ia hanya melihat chanyeol 10 tahun yang lalu, badan yang besar,tubuh yang tidak terlalu tinggi dan kaca mata yang menggantung. Ia meremas dadanya berharap bisa mengurangi rasa sakit . kaki nya mulai mati rasa dan ia hanya tersenyum, tersenyum dengan air mata yang menetes._

* * *

Hujan semakin lebat sementara baekhyun masih bergulir kepada kenangan kenangan yang menyiksa nya. Di dalam benak nya masih sangat teringat jelas saat chanyeol memakinya di lorong sekolah, chanyeol- nya yang lebih memilih perempuan itu. setelah kejadian itu baekhyun maupun chanyeol sama sama bungkam. Memilih menjauh satu sama lain

Suara jam berdetak seakan menemani baekhyun, muka nya semakin pucat seperti mayat. Ia berjalan menuju jendela besar kamar nya, menatap kosong rintihan hujan yang mengalir. Ia membuka jendela itu, memejamkan matanya dan membiarkan wajah nya dipenuhi air hujan, mengabaikan rasa sakit yang mulai menyerang. Ia membuka mata nya dan melihat seorang bertubuh besar dengan payung digenggamanya, tidak salah lagi itu park chanyeol sedang berjalan didepan rumah nya. baekhyun tersenyum, bahagia karna melihat chanyeol yang tersenyum. Seakan mendapat keyakinan baekhyun berlari keluar kamar dan segera mengambil sesuatu yang kira nya bisa menutupi badan nya dari rintik hujan yang sudah mulai reda seakan mengizinkannya untuk bertemu chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengabaikan badannya yang masih lemah, ia berjalan menuju rumah chanyeol yang hanya berjarak 3 petak dari rumah nya, ia kembali tersenyum saat melihat jendela kamar chanyeol terbuka

' _sedikit bermain dengan chanyeol tidaklah buruk'_

fikir baekhyun segera ia langkahkan kakinya secepat mungkin untuk melihat chanyeol di kamarnya.

Namun seperti nya baekhyun salah, ia terdiam saat melihat pemadangan dihadapannya , dua orang berbeda jenis sedang bergulat panas .

baekhyun menggengam erat payungnya, berusaha membalikan badan nya agar hatinya tidak semakin hancur melihat chanyeol. otaknya kembali mengirimkan sinyal perintah untuk badannya, tapi tidak untuk matanya . matanya tetap memandang lekat chanyeol yang sedang mencium mesra jiyeon yang berada di pangkuannya.

rintik hujan membasahi badannya , akhirnya baekhyun berlari menjauh dari kawasan rumah chanyeol, air matanya mengalir melewati pipinya. Kembali ia merasakaan sakit dibagian kepala nya, Baekhyun memegang kepalanya erat, kali ini ia tidak memohon kepada tuhan untuk sejenak meringankan rasa sakit dikepalanya, ia hanya tersenyum kecil membiarkan rasa sakit dihatinya teralihkan oleh rasa sakit dikepalanya. kesadaraannya mulai hilang dan pada akhir nya ia limbung jatuh ke aspal yang keras.

Hidung nya mulai mengeluarkan darah segar, rasa sakit mulai mendominasi tubuh nya. Seluruh badan nya terasa lumpuh, baekhyun memejamkan mata nya, rasa sakit ditubuh nya perlahan menghilang dengan datang nya suara suara saat ia dan chanyeol bersama dulu, ia melihat diri nya sendiri dan chanyeol sedang bermain bersama , mereka tertawa riang sambil meledek satu sama lain. Baekhyun tersenyum sambil mengusap kepala kedua anak itu. Sesaat ia merasa sangat hampa dan kemudian .. gelap.

.

.

.

Penyesalan memang selalu datang belakangan, seakan menghukum manusia gegebah yang menyesali perbuatan mereka dulu. Layak nya hukum alam yang tak bisa disanggah, sama hal nya seperti chanyeol, ia melangkahkan kaki nya menuju gundukan tanah di hadapan nya, tangan nya menggengam erat payung guna melindungi tubuh nya dari hujan yang kian deras. Ia terdiam di hadapan gundukan tanah baru tersebut, kedua mata nya bengkak karna tak ada henti nya mengeluarkan air mata.

" kenapa baekhyun-ah?"

...

" kenapa kau tidak jujur padaku byun baekhyun?"

chanyeol terduduk di samping makam seseorang, mata nya kembali mengeluarkan air mata. Kepala nya tertunduk merasakan air hujan menghantam kepala nya. Masih teringat jelas kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu saat ibu nya baekhyun mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat nya terjatuh lemas

" _baekhyun di-diagnosa mempunyai kanker otak sejak berumur 13 tahun. Selama ini ia menyembunyikan penyakit nya karna ia tak ingin dipandang kasihan oleh orang orang. Selama ini ia telah menahan rasa sakit sendiri. Uri baekhyun menanggung beban sendiri sungguh baekhyunku yang malang"_

Chanyeol meremas tanah kemerahan di hadapan ya, ia mencoba tersenyum memandangi batu nisan yang tercetak jelas nama byun baekhyun.

"baekhyun-ah apa kau sudah senang disana? Apa kau tidak merasakan sakit lagi disana? Kumohon jawab aku byun baekhyun!"

Tubuh chanyeol bergetar, hati nya kian terasa sakit. Ia memeluk sesaat selimut berwarna baby blue , mendekap nya erat kemudian mencium nya.

" aku tau kau tidak suka dingin, aku bawakan kau selimut kesayangan kita dulu. Kau ingat? Gara gara selimut ini kita bertengkar selama tiga hari. Sekarang.. aku mengalah, aku akan serahkan selimut ini padamu"

Chanyeol meletakan selimut itu di samping makam baekhyun. ia bergegas pergi , tersenyum kepada nisan baekhyun kemudian mencium nya.

" sampai jumpa babybaek.."

* * *

 _Untuk sahabatku park chanyeol. mm hai ? bagaimana kabarmu ? aku sudah tenang disini, jangan terlalu mengkhawatirkan aku. Pertama tama maafkan aku, chan._

 _Aku yang lemah tak bisa menahan penyakit ini untuk terus menerus memakan sel tubuhku_

 _aku juga lemah tak bisa menahan rasa sakit itu sampai akhir nya aku menyerah..._

 _menyerah kepada sisa waktu yang akan memotong jarak antara kita ._

 _kita pernah berjanji untuk tumbuh bersama, tak peduli berapa umur kita, aku akan selalu mengikuti mu kemana pun, layak nya idiot yang takut kehilangan arah._

 _Sekarang..._

 _Aku hanya terbujur kaku dibawah timbunan tanah basah, tidak ada byun baekhyun yang banyak bicara atau pun byun baekhyun yang selalu meminta pelukan hangat kepada mu . ._

 _Ah sudah waktu nya aku pergi, walau ini berat tapi_

 _Sampai jumpa park chanyeol..._

* * *

 _END_


End file.
